<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete by yourjoyfulheart (joyfulsongbird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886169">Complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsongbird/pseuds/yourjoyfulheart'>yourjoyfulheart (joyfulsongbird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It’s kinda a mess, absolutely - Freeform, am I projecting my own observations onto Gabriel?, but enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsongbird/pseuds/yourjoyfulheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt submitted by @bellarkesgodson:<br/>“hi, i have a fic request! i feel like we've gotten an insight into how josephine saw the parallels between her and gabriel and bellarke, but not really gabriel's perspective. i was wondering if you could write a fic where we see gabriel's understanding of the bellarke dynamic (whether romantic or platonic, your call), maybe from the reanimation scene onwards? or honestly, at any point in the last season, or maybe a s7 spec. thanks!!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>he tries to resent them for taking part in what destroyed the woman he loved for so long. he knows Josephine... he knows that she deserved to die. she did so many bad things, horrible, <em>horrible </em>things. but being the one to whisper death into her ear, being the one to insure that she never came back again, he knows it was him and not them. not the woman whose body inhabited Josephine’s mind, not the man who cried over her body and breathed life back into her lungs. she's gone and in her place, instead of mourning his loss, he takes his time trying to decipher the young man and woman who enter his home. who would go to the farthest reaches of the world for each other. it's treated so nonchalantly, for when he goes up to Octavia as Bellamy helps Clarke down from the table and asks her about it, she just confirms his suspicion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"they care about each other?" he asks, but it's more of a statement, the way he touches the small of her back, the comfort in which she places her hand on his wrist, all have this air that they know each other. that they have a deep understanding of each other, if not a love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"yes," Octavia answers succinctly. "a lot."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it's different from his and Josephine's kind of love. their kind of fire and ice, constant up and downs and passion. theirs is... the calm in a storm, the eye of a hurricane. she looks to him for support, he looks to her for guidance. she touches him when she needs a rock to hold onto, he holds her when he needs someone to comfort him. it is so very obvious, they complete each other in the most practical sense of the word. she needs him, he needs her. they desperately care about her other, love each other, but what it all boils down to, in the end, is a practical love that can't be replicated. it isn't the same with him and Josie. in another life, he wouldn't have fallen for her. but in this life he did, in this life, he loved her. but these two... he has a feeling they'd find each other again and again. they'd pull towards each other like opposing magnets, constantly fighting and pushing against each other, but always finding each other again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he thinks about this every time he sees them interact. thinks about a North and a South pole, as he kneels beside her, covering hands in his as he tells her that she needs to sleep, that she's safe now, that Josephine is gone and won't take over while she rests. that she <em>needs</em> rest. as her eyes roam his face, he thinks of two people who fit together perfectly. like the missing puzzle piece. what were their lives before they met each other?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>the heart and the head</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he remembers Bellamy's words as he sits close to her, glances over at her while she sleeps, as if making sure she's still there. who is the heart and who is the head? he could pick evidence and decipher which is which but he's very content in ambiguity of their relationship being so versatile that either could be the heart or the head. the important part is that they work together like that, they exist to complete each other. they are their own persons, yes, but they are infinitely better together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>maybe he's overthinking them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>but with Josephine gone, his love gone for good, he has nothing better to do with his days but... grow old.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he will grow old and try to find a love as deep as this one. he may never, he probably won't for their love is the kind that you witness once in a lifetime. but maybe in the next. maybe in the next he'll find another shore to land on, to find the person who completes him. that's what he wants most when he looks at them both. love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he sits opposite Bellamy about an hour after Clarke goes to sleep, crossing his legs and catching Bellamy's eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"what is it?" Bellamy asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"you and her... you've known each other for awhile?" Bellamy snorts, turning his head to the side to try and disguise his smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"yeah... yeah, you could say that." he says, with a quirk of his lips that says there is more to it than what he phrases so simply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"what does that mean?" Bellamy gives him a questioning look, one that says <em>why are you so interested? </em>"I'm just curious, that's all, I'm a scientist and I see something... different with you two."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"'different'." Bellamy repeats, running a hand through his hair. "yeah, that pins us down pretty well."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"but you love her." he states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"that's blunt." Bellamy sputters, eyes widening at the words. that brings a new light to them. so he doesn't know?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"you do." he says again, testing the waters. "right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I- I mean, yes." Bellamy says, glancing towards Clarke's sleeping form not too far away from him. he says it again, more firmly this time. "yes, I do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"you do what?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"love her. I do love her." he wrings his hands in his lap, an almost nervous mannerism. this conversation has taken a turn Gabriel didn't expect, from their body language to the way they speak to each other, he expected their to be a long standing relationship, likely to be romantic but not guaranteed, one where they say I love you before going to sleep, exchange glances over a dinner table with smile to pair with it. he might be projecting too much onto them but the way she touches him, with gentle hands and just as gentle eyes, he was quite sure of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel leans back, eyes narrowing. "she loves you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-" Bellamy starts before giving up on whatever he had been trying to say. "yes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"you don't sound so sure," Gabriel says. "aren't you sure?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"she-" Bellamy says. Gabriel can practically see the gears turning in his head, the thoughts rising and falling, and the fears that are now coming into his mind. Gabriel has always considered himself a good reader of people but Bellamy is messing with his radar. "it's complicated. Clarke... she centers me but..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"you've never told her that." Gabriel finishes, understanding pulsing through him suddenly. "you should tell her. especially since you almost just lost her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know." Bellamy replies. "I know I should."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>as he stands, Gabriel reaches out his arm, which Bellamy takes and stands as well. "use your heart this time, Bellamy, I'm sure she's capable of using her head."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bellamy's jaw drops open slightly at the realization of what he's referencing but Gabriel is gone, out the front door in search of Octavia before he can respond.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the next time he spots the heart and the head working together, the two poles attracting, it's after hell has cooled off and they are reuniting. he pretends he isn't watching but there's something so nostalgic about watching her jump into his arms. like recalling an old memory that he doesn't have specifics for, from another life that he wants to remember but can't. he can't help the lump that rises in his throat as the sun sets over their shoulders. he has yet to grieve. he has yet to process losing the person he loved and hated most in the whole world, and watching the way her chin tucks against his shoulder, he thinks again of those two puzzle pieces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel might be overthinking their relationship, as he does sometimes when he gets stuck in his head, but he really doesn't think he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>they complete each other, that's an indisputable, undeniable fact.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>